Living two lives
by TripleThreat123
Summary: How did the Domino squad learn martial arts? Well, here s MY point. Fives/OC. If you have any suggestions or remarks,Id be more than glad to hear them! R AND R! Now! You know you want to...
1. A secret life

"Again, Princess." Her mother said.

Viao sighed. "Mom-"

But Queen Noeled of Kalevala cut in. "It`s _Mother_, Princess Viaonarino. Now, _again_."

Viao closed her eyes. Then she sang. _For the thousandth time._ Her throat was killing her. It was crazy. "Why do I have to sing when Aunt Satine comes?"

"Princess, your voice is lovely. All must-"

A servant calmly strolled in. He bowed. "Majesty, Your brother is here for her."

"Thank you, my faithful servant. Princess, your Uncle Raj is here."

Viao jumped up. "Wahoo!" She cheered. Her mother glared. I mean," She stood straight and bowed properly, like a princess should. "Thank you, mother." Then she twisted around to the door, and walked out quickly.

Once out of sight, she grabbed her skirts with one hand and pulled her royal elaborately braided hair out. "Uncle Raj!"

Her uncle turned around. He smiled, and his sea-after-storm eyes lit up. "Hello, my little princess!" Though he was 43, his hair was barely gray. He took Viao with him to Courosaunt every time he went, which was often. Her mother thought he was showing her senator stuff, but he wasn't.

She was a Jedi, one as powerful in midi-cloriens like Anakin Skywalker. She was a Youngling. Against her mother`s will.


	2. On the way

"Hey Uncle," Viao Bounced into the co-Pilot's seat. "What master do I train with this time?" She wrinkled her pretty little nose. "I hope It`s not Master Windu again. I mean," She looked at Raj. "I like him and all, but he will NOT stop preaching."

Raj laughed along with his niece. Then the representative pushed his ship into hyperdrive. But, as a Republican rep, the separatists followed.

The 65 meter Luxury 5000 ship, dubbed _Crescent _by Raj, was soon being pursued by more than a dozen droid starfighters.

"Hey, Uncle Raj?" Viao asked. "Where are the cannons on this thing?" Her Uncle flipped a few switched and pressed a few buttons she didn't understand.

"In the back, take one." He said, distracted. Raj knew she was spectacular at shooting down anything, anywhere, anytime. She could adapt quickly to anything.

She jumped up and raced to the blaster turret controls. "Please move," she ducked under a guard`s arm and pulled on the microphone. "Hey, uncle, give me a visionary on the ships." Raj must`ve gotten the command, for within a few moments, a holographic map came up.

A shooter in another blaster turret muttered over the comm. "Holy Shipwreck..." The droid fighters had tripled, at the least.

Viao rolled her eyes. "Cut the chatter, blaster man. You're overreacting."

"No, I think," he responded. "You're _under_ reacting."

Viao cocked an eyebrow, and then blasted away half a round of shots. "I think you`re right. For once."

(Awkward silence.)

This is the point where all the pilots started manically blasting away.

"I`M-HAVING-FUN!" Viao whooped. She saw blue lasers blasting away at the droids. Then she realized-

"Hey! I thought our lasers were green, not-" She looked up and saw the Republic Starship. "Oh. Ha-ha."

Over the comm, her uncle commanded, "Viao, get up to the Docking Bay. It`s the Republic to pick you up, and they're on their way to Kamino."

Viao ran up to the cockpit, kissed her uncle good-bye, and then grabbed her pack.

Once in the other ship, she ran up to where Master Yoda should've been. Instead, she found tougruta Jedi Master Shaak Ti. "Master Ti?" Viao asked.

Master Ti smiled. "Ah, Youngling," she wasn't using the force, she just sensed Viao from her monatrals. "You are to come with me to help come help me train clones on Kamino, so let`s go."

She sensed the begging of an adventure.


	3. Were Here!

Viao sat in her private chambers, waiting for the arrival to Kamino. She heard Master Kenobi was coming with his padawan, Anakin Skywalker, and it had been a long time science she had seen the padawan.

Last time she had seen him, she was nine. He had challenged her to a duel, and it had gone on for over an hour. Now, she was fifteen and she could still use a laser whip better than any other youngling at her rank. She knew a laser whip was usually the weapon of a Sith, and she saw the looks of worry pass over some master`s face, but she often didn't mind. She always used her martial arts and a laser whip, and got by fine.

Viao`s uncle had put her in a martial arts academy, the Galactic Academy of Martial Arts, since she could walk. When she was eight, her uncle had to sneak her out a lot extra in order to give her Jedi AND karate lessons. That was painful, but worth it. Now, she had graduated, and all she had was Jedi training. She wondered how she would get out if she were a padawan. Probably say she was going on an EXTRA- looooonnng Senate trip.

This entire thing was more than slightly confusing to her. So, to clear her head and get out of her royal robes, she searched for her suitcase. It didn't take very long to find it.

Viao dug around in her suitcase, and then finally found her tan Jedi robes. After changing, she scrubbed her face in order to get rid of her royal makeup.

Once she was fully done, she took a look at herself. Dusty blonde hair, aqua green eyes, and a fair skinned face without any freckles. Well, better than being a princess with fifty billon different perfumes. _Blech._

Master Ti stuck her head in. "Princess, we have arrived. I must speak with Lama Su about" Her eyes twinkled. "Special matters."

Viao raised an eyebrow. "What are you getting at, master?"

"You`ll see, young one. You`ll see."

_**Hey, it`s me, triplethreat2. I might do the rest of the story in Viao`s point of view, aka, first person. If you`d prefer that, leave it in reviews. Or PM me!**_


	4. Personal Matters

_**Viao`s point of view:**_

I ran to Master Ti. "We`re here, master?" I asked.

"Yes, youngling. We have arrived." Master Ti gave a secretive grin. I _knew _she was getting to something. But it is not wise to ask a Master`s motives. I stood up straight, and was sure to take pride in myself. After all, I had gotten away with keeping secrets from my parents ever since I was a little girl. It wasn't too hard. (I lied. It's pretty dang hard.)

On the way, I saw an old friend. "Anakin! Master Kenobi!" I bowed to show respect. I saw Padawan Skywalker was now Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight. "Hey! You're not a padawan!"

He smirked in a friendly sort of way. "You might beat me in dueling, _Youngling_. But I will be ahead of you in rank."

Lama Su, a long necked Kaminoan, interrupted. "Greetings, Master Jedi. Your Padawn, is it?" He gestured to me.

"Oh." I returned the bow. "I am not yet a Padawan, sir." Though I felt a bud of pure pride, the minister of Kamino thinking me as a Padawn.

"She has a request, from a Master in a high ranking." Master Ti nodded.

I looked up- literally- at Lama Su. "She has 'Personal Matters' to discuss." I almost couldn't keep a straight face.

"Yes." Master Ti glared at me. "Wait here, Youngling." Then she walked off with Lama Su down a blinding white corridor.

I stared out a huge window, not surprised to see rain, rain and –Guess what- more rain. I tried to count the raindrops, but soon lost count. What I thought were two separate ones soon joined with one another. Then more and more. I could hear Master Yoda, saying _Intertwined, our destinies are. Joined together with the ones we least expect, they are. Impossible to change, they are._

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of Master Ti and Lama Su coming down the hallway. "Come, Youngling." Master Su said.

"What was the talk about?" was all I could ask.

"Master Ti here tells me you are specialized in Martial Art forms. Yes?" Master Ti looked at me. I nodded.

"Excellent. For you are to teach clone cadet squads." Lama Su smiled.

_**Hey,guys. Number two here. Did you like that 1**__**st**__** person? If so, tell me in reviews. If not... DO THE SAME THING!**_


	5. My karate sudents

My eyes practically got the size of Jabba the Hutt. "Wow! Really?" Master Ti shot me her You-better-be-as-serious-as-Senator-Amidala look, and I calmed down. "I`d be delighted," I bowed. "Thank you so much, Minister,"

Not much later, I was being led down one of the pure white hallways to my room. I saw almost everything was white. The ceiling, floors, walls, cloning chambers, even some of the Kaminoans. I privately wondered why, for I thought to ask would be rude.

The Kaminoan, named Nala Se, smiled. "Here is your room, Master Jedi."

"I`m not a Master yet, my friend. I am not even a padawan."

"Then forgive me, Youngling Eloantoi." She bowed.

I was slightly annoyed with all the "Youngling" stuff, but I didn't show it. "My name is Viao, Nala." I walked into my room.

_Well,_ I thought._ At least it's not totally white..._ My small room had a window that showed the ocean, and the weather hadn't changed a bit. My bed had a light blue blanket, and it was refreshing to see another color.

I plopped down on my bed, just to feel how comfortable it was. _Hmmmmmm... _Something wasn't QUITE right...

Oh! Unpack! I found a trunk and transferred all my clothes into it. Once done, I thought a little exploring was in order. But as I walked towards the door, a Kaminoan was standing there.

"Oh! Youngling Eloantoi! You are strong in the force, expecting me before I open the door." Not quite sure how to respond to that, I smiled. "Anyways, your students are heading for the training room, and I will show you the way there. Come along."

Once there, the Kaminoan pointed it out. "Go on in, they should be waiting for you."

But I had arrived ahead of my students. I was slightly nervous, so I decided to try something that always calmed my nerves...

** IN CADET BARRAKS-**

CT-4040 grinned. "I wonder what our Sifu will be like."

Echo looked up. "It`s Master Eloantoi, smart one." CT-782 rolled his eyes.

"Well, who`s talkin` NOW, Echo?"

CT-27-5555 ran in, panting. "Guys..." he panted. "They're coming... karate class..." he took a deep breath, recovering as fast as he could.

The cadets looked up. "Eh?" Droidbait said, not quite understanding.

Of course, his brothers soon stood up once they saw the Kaminoans. "Come along Domino Squad." They now understood.

"Yes!" CT-4040 said. "Kick-butt class!"

While being lead down to the Training room, all cadets chatted.

CT-782 asked "What what do you think Master Eloantoi will be like?"

CT-27-5555 responded "I bet he`s gonna be all 'I`m so big and buff, I can pull the ears off a gundark.'"

"Whoa, dude," CT-4040 looked surprised. "Seriously?"

Echo shook his head. "No way. I`m betting he`s an old experienced Sensei. He looks frail, but he`s not. I read about it in this one novel-"

"Ah, you and your books." CT-782 snorted.

Echo glared. "At least I can read."

"Why you little-"

The Kaminoan interrupted. "Boys, Master Eloantoi is like any other girl, just more experienced."

"Oh."

"Yeah"

"Wait-"

"WHAT?" they all shouted in unison.

"Expecting a man?" A voice said. A _Female _voice.

_**AUTOHORS NOTE:**_

_**Hey triplethreat2 here. Tell me how you liked that more coming. **_


	6. First Short Lesson

Viao stood up. She looked over the cadets, each one looking almost exactly alike. She could only tell the difference from their hair. The Kamonians bowed and left.

"Well, I am Master Eloantoi. But I'm not a master yet, so you can just all me Viao." He examined them. "What's your number?"

One of the Cadets stepped forward. "I`m CT-27-5555. That`s CT-782, CT-4040, and those two are Echo and Droidbait." He said, somewhere between a stutter and a steady voice.

Viao paused. "Okay. Echo, Droidbait, CT-4040, CT-782, and CT-27-5555." She grinned. "Not too hard, but one of you needs a nickname, or else I`m going to forget one of your numbers."

CT-782 still looked slightly surprised. "A GIRL is teaching us?"

Viao pointed. "I heard that. Come here."

CT-782 pointed at CT-4040. Viao shook her head and pointed back at CT-782. He stepped forward.

"So, you are saying that girls aren't as good as boys?"

"No sir. Mam'. Sir?"

Viao cocked an eyebrow. "I suppose I must prove myself, hmm?"

"All right. Let me –" She blindfolded herself. "Do that. And I will block off all your attacks, no using the force, I promise."

She felt the cadets run at her, some going to punch or kick. But, without the force, she perfectly blocked all attacks.

"That- was- AMAZING!" CT-27-5555 looked up at her. "Where did you learn that?"

"The Galactic Academy of Martial Arts." She said as a matter-of-factly, offering her hand to help him. When he reached up to accept help, he felt a shiver go down his spine. It was the good kind of shiver, though.

Viao must've felt it too, because she let go quickly.

"How did you do that?" CT-782 asked, rather bewildered.

"I shall teach you. It's not too hard, just remember, appearance can show the outside, but don't judge within." Viao grinned. "Well, that was our first lesson. Sorry it was so short."


	7. A shared Dream

**CT-27-5555 POV**

"Well, that was a short lesson." I said as I jumped onto my bunk.

Echo, my brother who is named for repeating things, shrugged. "But it came in use. It's also a common lesson people ignore."

"Yeah," CT-782 followed my lead by flopping face-first onto his bottom bunk. "Mrfwrhotutthogeobuskicbigurs."

"What?" CT-4040 looked over the edge of his bunk to where CT-4040 was. He picked his head up off his pillow.

"I said, 'now we`re going to get our butts kicked by a _girl." _He put his identical face back onto thepillow.

"Hey," I said rolling over. "She _is_ older than us." I just felt like defending Master Viao.

Echo shrugged. "Technically, you mean. Because in five years, we will be her exact age. We`ll all be twenty!"

"True." CT-782 rolled over. "Night then. Our Sensei will probably notice we`re gonna be tired."

I turned off my light, but didn't sleep. I just stared up at Droidbait`s bed. Finally, I fell asleep.

But I had a strange dream. A male Basilisk, a Jedi, by the looks of the two double sabers, twisting them. Then, a girl with golden eyes jumped down from above wielding two laserwhips. She faced the besalisk with valor, but then, he stabbed her through the gut. Her golden eyes widened, and she collapsed. An ARC Trooper ran over to her. I could only hear one word. "VIAO!"

I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep.

**Viao`s POV**

I had the strangest dream. I was up in a tall building, where I saw a Besalisk cutting down clones. I saw him about to slit an ARC Trooper, when I dove down, wielding my laserwhips. I felt the alien with the lightsabers run me through. The ARC Troop ran over to me, screaming "VIAO!"

I heard myself whisper, "I`m sorry…" then my eyes shut.

I stayed awake the rest of the night.


	8. Arguing with Ti

"You didn't sleep much last night, did you?" Shaak Ti asked me during breakfast.

"No, Master Ti. I did not." My eyes and brain ached. My last words that were spoken in my dream still echoed in my head.

Master Ti placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Maybe you should skip the karate lesson today," She seemed worried. Instead, I shook my head.

"No thank you, master. With all due respect, I`d like to do lessons today. They should get my mind off my-" I paused, unsure what to say. "My personal thoughts."

Master Ti pursed her lips in disagreement. But, rather reluctantly, she nodded.

I grabbed an apple and ran off.

_**Yo guys! It`s me, triplethreat2, and I LOVE to hear what you have to say. Any requests, questions, or comments, PM me or leave a review! THANKS!**_


	9. Awkward Revalation

Through the lessons, I could tell something was distressing CT- 27-5555. So I used him as a throwing partner. "Hey, cadet, something`s bothering you." He opened his mouth, and I could sense he was about to argue. "And don't argue."

He improperly pulled me into a pin. "Well," he avoided eye contact. "I- It`s hard to explain…"

Since he didn't want to talk I changed subject. "So, are you and your brothers five or ten?"

This, too, was a tough subject to talk about. Well, more awkward than tough. "We`re five. Actually, ten. I mean-" he sighed and brushed a strand of hair from his face. "We age two years in one year. For example, in five years, we will be the same age. Both of us will be twenty. And I hope to be an ARC trooper by then." Something flickered across his face. Pain? Regret? What was so bad about being an Advanced Recon trooper?

CT-4040 yelled. "Hey, Fifty-fivers, lesson`s over. We can get going. Cam' on!"

I pushed CT-27-5555 off of me. He stood up, and he was- blushing? _Well, that can`t be right. Clones don`t blush._

He and his troop walked out of the room. I had used the force to get into his mind and I discovered he had a horrible dream. The-

SAME DREAM I DID!

This was bad. Horrible. Well, not THAT bad. But still.

Was I to die by a Jedi hand?

_**Hey, you guys. IT`S MEEE! Triplethreat2. When I`m done with this story, I`ll come out with a Sequel. I WANT YOUR OPINION! NOW! YOU MIGHT GET PAIED! NO, I WAS LYING! R AND R! NOW! THERE`S A COMMENT BOX! LET ME HEAR YOU! THANKS**_


	10. Here, I died

I was awoken by the force later that night. There was a disturbance that stirred me and made the force tremor.

I tiptoed out of bed, doing my best not to wake up Shaak Ti. But I knew she would wake up if she sensed me through the force or her head tails, so I used the force to be extra stealthy.

"Vi?" Oh, no. I twisted around to the voice, only to see a little Nautolan.

"Henordi. Get back to bed, kid." I said.

"But, Viao, what is the matter?" He looked up at me, his little tentacles wavering.

"I just sensed a disturbance. Wait here." As I walked down the dim hallway, the disturbance grew worse and worse. I yanked out my laserwhip and had it at the ready.

I approached the DNA room, and saw a figure trying to bust in. "HEY! You, stop!"

The man turned around saw me and ran. I decided to pursue the figure.

The guy that was running from me soon heard me coming. He twisted around and threw a thing at me. _A Vibro Knife!_

The weapon was coming to me, lightning speed. I couldn't duck.

_**Hey, Guys! Don't worry, she doesn't die! READ ON!**_

The knife hit me in the chest. I felt myself stumble backwards, griping on to the assassin's weapon.

That`s when two of the worst things in my life happened.

As the man was running away, I called on the force. _Get him!_ I raised a hand towards him and held him there with the force. That`s when the first thing happened.

Sith lightning shot out of my fingers. It felt good, but painful. _MORE! _A voice in my head screamed. I shot more out of my hands, feeling good. Great, even. A new feeling rose up in me.

Vengeance. Fantastic.

I fell to the ground. All was dizzy, and my lungs were flailing in my body.

My last thought before going black was this:

_I`m no better than those Sith._

_**HEY GUYS! Yes she dies here, yet she doesn't. You`ll see what I mean in the…**_

_**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUNNN!**_

_**Next chapter.**_

_**P.S. get ready for how she used Sith Lightning without knowing how to use any Sith powers.**_


	11. First Lessons recall

**CT-27-5555 POV**

"Help! Help! HEELLLLLLLLLPPPPPP!"

I shot up from my sleep, feeling like a raccoon... whatever that thing is. Echo told us about it.

I saw an alien, Kit Fisto`s type, run down the hall.

"HEY!" CT-782 ran out of his bunk, only in his pants like the rest of us. "What`s wrong, munchkin?" He kneeled down.

"Viao. She-she- knife- lightning- " He panted. I ran down the hall closest to us.

"Um, CT-27-5555?" Droidbait pointed the opposite direction I was going. "That way."

"Oh." I ran down the corridor.

I saw the worst sight in my young life. Viao was dead _**(WAIT AND SEE!)**_ on the floor, an electric knife in her chest. I saw her whip wrapped around a man`s neck and he wasn't only strangled, but also burnt to a crisp. I ran over to the youngling.

"Viao… wake up… please…" I started choking. More people ran down the hall.

"Oh, no." Nala Se murmured.

Shaak Ti started tearing up. That was the first time I ever saw a Jedi cry.

CT-782 reached down. "I don't think she`s dead."

Lama Su interrupted. "But-"

I nodded. "Take her to the medics. Take a blood test; check her heart rate, anything. I`m sure she`s alive."

Nala Se pulled her over her shoulders and carried her up to the med bay.

My brothers turned to me. "Why did you do that?" Echo cocked an eyebrow.

"Don't you remember our first lesson?" I grinned.

"Don't be fooled by appearances." I followed everyone else`s lead and headed up to med bay.


	12. Was I Dead?

"How is she?" CT-27-5555 questioned.

Shaak Ti was sadly looking at the youngling. "And she was looking forward to being a padawan so badly," she said shakily.

A clone medic pricked her skin with a needle. The red liquid started running down her arm, and he caught it on a data panel. His brown eyes widened. "Oh, wow."

Nala Se gently picked up the data pad. "My… Master Ti." She handed it to Shaak Ti. Shaak`s eyes widened, too.

"Her… midi chlorines… they`re… expanding…" the Jedi stuttered.

"Meaning…" Nala Se started.

The medic finished. "They're not natural."

Shaak Ti examined it again. "I must speak with Master Yoda." She started out of the Medics Bay when a doctor let out a little shriek.

Nala Se walked over to the clone. "What`s wrong?"

The clone held up his data pad. It was smoking. "Her brain waves are out of control!"

CT-27-5555 jumped up from Viao`s bed side.

_**HERE IT COMES, GUYS!**_

Viao`s body was shaking. "What the-?" CT-782 backed away.

Suddenly her eyes opened, her golden eyes glowing. Her wound glowed gold, and seemed to knit up.

CT-27-5555 leaned forward slightly. "Viao?"

CT-4040 and Droidbait cried at the same time. "SPACIAL ANALOMY! POKE HER WITH A GREAT STICK!"

"Ugh. You boys are not gonna poke me with a stick."

"Viao?" CT-27-5555 threw his arms around her neck. "You`re alive!"

"Of course I am!" She gently nudged the cadet off her bed. "What did you think I was, dead?"

"Yes." Everyone in the room nodded.

"Oh. Well, in _that _case…" she grabbed CT-782 and CT-27-5555 and hugged them.

Master Ti just smiled.


	13. An ending or two

**Viao`s POV**

I packed up. I was leaving for the temple, to be selected as a padawan, and then heading to the palace. I had been thinking of a name for a cadet, and I was going to tell him at our last training session.

Right after sparring, I called all the young troops into a circle. "As you know, I am leaving today." Tears sprung into my eyes. "I probably won`t see you again. But I know," I gave a smile. "I know you all will make amazing ARC Troopers, and I shall never forget any one of you, ever in my lifetime. May the Force be with you."

They turned on their heels and walked out. "CT-27-5555."I stopped him.

"Yes, sir?" he faced me. I grinned.

"CT-27-5555, huh?" I looked the ten year old directly in the eyes.

"Yeah. I guess so." He looked up at me. "Why?"

"Well I thought of a name for you." I held out my hand. "Fives."

"Fives…" The newly named Fives grinned and took my hand. "I like it."

"I look forward to serving by your side, Viao." Fives smiled shyly.

"Me too, Fives. Me, too." I bowed. Then I left.

I`d miss all the cadets.

_**Let me interrupt real fast. These are the clone cadet`s names: CT-4040 is Cutup, CT-782 is Heavy, and I just got Fives done.**_

I boarded the Republic cruiser, and we set a course for Coursaunt.

…_**..**_

_Once there_, I went into the Temple. I was hearded straight for the Council Chambers, where Yoda and Mace Windu were waiting. I bowed. "Masters, you called for me?"

"Yes, we did. We found a few things. Firsthand," Mace Windu examined me, his eyes more somber than ever, "We see that you are strong in the force-"

"Well, Masters, I-"

"Interrupt, you shall not." Master Yoda nodded for Mace to go on.

"You are strong because it was injected in you at birth."

This news hit me in the stomach, rather hard. "From what?"

"Powerful past Sith Masters, such as Reven, Malak, so on…" He sat back. "Some scientists took midi-chloriens from them, and did an experiment on a child. We didn't know who she was, until we found you."

_That`s why the lightning, the golden eyes and everything else._ I thought.

"A Master wants to see you, Elantoi." Yoda nodded. "Waiting for you, he is."

I ran out, and then once I found the Master, I bowed.

"Who are you?" He said.

"I am Viao Elantoi, a youngling." It was embarrassing, admitting I was a Youngling.

"No longer. You are now Viao Elantoi, my Padawan."

I looked up at the Master, a male basilisk, with two double bladed sabers on his belt.

I froze in total fear.

Master Pong Krell smiled. "Hello, Padawan Elantoi.

_**Hey! SPOILER ALERT: FIVES AND VIAO WILL MEET AGAIN! How did you like that? Sorry about Viao dying, but it will happen again. And she will live.**_

_**But that, my friend, is for some other time.**_

_** Triplethreat2**_


End file.
